


Icing on cupid’s bow

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s never been a huge fan of cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing on cupid’s bow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Carmilla: Danny/Laura - sweets".

Danny’s never been a huge fan of cupcakes, they taste always way too sweet on her tongue and make her stomach ache afterwards. But when Laura texts and asks her to go through with notes for tomorrow’s test, she doesn’t even think for a second. She only stops at cafeteria, asks the cashier to wrap a box with beautiful, red ribbon, and heads to Laura’s dorm. 

She knows she must remind Laura to eat. If the girl gets too focused, she forgets something even as simple as eat. But Danny also knows that Laura will not eat _anything_. It has to be something delicious, something that lightens Laura’s eyes when she sees the treat.

And even if it’s horribly distracting to see how icing stains Laura’s skin, just above her cute cupid’s bow, Danny loves her smile more than cares whether she’ll focus on rest of the night at all.


End file.
